My Lovely Youkai
by Sunny-ya Sitanggang
Summary: Aku tidak tahu jika kepindahanku membuat hidupku yang semula damai dan tersusun rapih kini hancur berantakan hanya karena kecerobohanku! "Dia bukan manusia, dia iblis!" "Benarkah itu Naruto-kun?" "Maafkan aku Hinata," Dapatkah semua kehidupan ku bisa kembali seperti sebelumnya? Atau memang semua ini sudah jalan takdirku?


**Naruto © Masashi** **Kishimoto**

**My Lovely Youkai © Sunny Sunshine**

**Rated : M**

**Genre : Supernatural & Romance**

**Warning : AU, OOC? **_This is fanfiction dude_, **so many typos.**

(ㅇㅅㅇ❀)

**H**inata menghela nafasnya berat. Terhitung sudah lebih dari 2 jam ia membawa barang-barang bawaannya pergi dari kos yang ia sewa selama ini.

Pemilik kos nya yang sebelumnya yang ditempati oleh Hinata memanglah sangat kejam, dengan teganya mengusirnya dari kos di tengah teriknya matahari ini. Uang di dalam kantongnya juga menipis untuk menyewa sebuah flat. Padahal Hinata hanyalah telat 1 minggu untuk membayar kos, ya walau sebenarnya ia sudah sering telat bayar selama setahun ini sih. Hinata tersenyum canggung mengingatnya.

Hufttt...

Entah sudah berapa kali ia menghela nafas dalam dua jam ini, tapi sungguh, ia lelah! Dengan tangan memegang sebuah koper berwarna soft purple berukuran besar –bahkan terhitung sangat besar untuk gadis dengan tubuh mungil namun berisi seperti dirinya–, sebuah tas ransel berukuran sedang berwarna dark purple dan tas selempang berukuran sedang yang ia isi dompet, ponsel dan beberapa barang darurat yang ia perlukan.

Hinata pun akhirnya menyerah, ia pergi ke kobini terdekat untuk ya setidaknya membeli air minum dan roti disana, mengingat ia belum makan siang padahal waktu telah menunjukan pukul 12 lebih 35 menit, perutnya merengek meminta untuk segera diisi.

Ketika Hinata selesai belanja, tidak sengaja ia melihat sebuah tulisan di rumah seberang kobini yang menandakan bahwa rumah tersebut memiliki kamar untuk disewakan, rumah itu terlihat seperti rumah susun dengan 2 lantai dan memiliki sepuluh kamar.

Hinata kembali masuk kedalam kobini. Ia bertanya pada sang pemilik kobini tersebut, seorang pria tua dengan semangat tidak pernah pudar dan pakaian hijau yang mencolok bernama Maito Gai.

"Ano, paman... Apa anda tau siapa pemilik rumah yang ada disebrang? Yang ada tanda disewakan itu?" Suara Hinata mengalun lembut bagaikan sebuah angin musim semi pertama yang menghantarkan untuk bunga sakura yang bermekaran.

Diam-diam Maito Gai menikmati cara berbicara gadis dihadapannya ini. Selain cantik, gadis itu juga sopan dan tenang, pembawaanya lembut bagai kepingan salju yang mudah meleleh.

"OH! KAU HANYA PERLU KE KAMAR NOMOR SATU! LETAKNYA ADA DI LANTAI SATU, YANG ADA DIBAWAH TANGGA ITU!" Ucap Gai terlampau semangat, gigi-gigi putihnya terlihat menyilaukan setiap kali dia berbicara, "PEMILIKNYA ADALAH SEORANG NENEK TUA DENGAN CUCUNYA YANG BERAMBUT MERAH," lanjutnya.

"Ah, begitukah. Terimakasih paman," Hinata membungkukan tubuhnya, kemudian ia menarik kopernya kearah rumah yang dimaksud.

Ketika sampai di depan rumah itu, entah mengapa mata Hinata seperti tertarik untuk kembali melirik ke belakang dan ketika ia menengok ke belakang ia tidak bisa mendapati sosok pria penuh semangat itu lagi dibalik meja kasir yang dapat terlihat karena kaca transparan dari toko itu.

'Mungkin paman itu pergi ke toilet,' pikir Hinata.

Dengan langkah yang cukup lebar, Hinata berjalan menuju kedalam rumah tersebut. Hinata mengetuk pintu pertama yang terletak dibawah tangga itu.

Ketukan pertama Hinata layangkan, namun belum ada jawaban. Ketukan kedua dan ketiga akhirnya Hinata layangkan yang mendapat jawaban berupa terbukanya pintu yang ia ketuk.

Seorang wanita tua muncul diantara pintu yang terbuka itu.

Matanya yang tidak memakai kacamata itu nampak berkali-kali mengerjap, berusaha mengenali siapa yang ada didepannya. Setelah ia mendapat penglihatannya yang seutuhnya, mata kuyu itu nampak terbelalak kaget namun itu hanyalah bertahan beberapa detik sebelum ekspresinya kembali seperti semula.

"Mencari siapa?" Tanya wanita tua itu dengan nada datar.

"Ano, aku melihat tanda bahwa anda menyewakan kamar. Aku ingin menyewa kamar untuk beberapa bulan kedepan," ucap Hinata sopan.

Wanita tua itu seperti menelisik penampilan Hinata dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki, kemudian kembali lagi ke atas.

"Masuklah, aku akan mengambilkan kunci kamarnya," wanita tua itu membuka pintu lebar, kemudian ia membiarkan Hinata masuk. Wanita tua itu mempersilahkan Hinata duduk diatas tatami, kemudian ia menyiapkan sebuah teh hijau untuk gadis bermata bulan itu.

"Terimakasih, maaf merepotkan."

Wanita tua itu mengangguk pelan, ia kembali ke kamarnya untuk mencari kunci.

Cklek...

Pintu keluar masuk terbuka, menampilkan seorang pemuda berambut merah cerah dan di ikuti oleh dua orang anak kecil dengan kisar umur sekitar 5 tahunan mengikuti dari belakang.

"Ada tamu ya?" Suara anak kecil terdengar di pendengaran Hinata.

"Tidak biasanya seperti ini," ucap suara lain membuat Hinata mau tidak mau menengok dan mendapati dua anak kecil dengan pakaian yang menurutnya lumayan nyentrik. Salah satu dari mereka memakai syal panjang di leher mereka padahal saat ini adalah musim panas sedangkan yang lain mengenakan pakaian dengan kerah _turtle neck _dan lengan panjang.

Ketika Hinata menengok kebelakang, ketiga orang itu –termasuk pemuda berambut merah– membulatkan kedua matanya kaget.

"_Hime-sama_ telah kembali..." Ucap kedua anak kecil itu lirih, nyaris tidak terdengar namun entah mengapa Hinata masih bisa mendengarnya.

Hinata memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, menatap dengan penuh tanda tanya. Entah mengapa ia merasa familiar dengan kedua anak kecil itu.

"Kalian siapa..?" Tanya Hinata ragu.

Kedua mata anak kecil itu terbelalak, "_Hime-sama_ tidak ingat," ucap mereka bersamaan secara lirih namun lagi-lagi Hinata bisa mendengar mereka.

"Jangan mengacaukan kakak ini!" Tiba-tiba sebuah suara mengagetkan kedua anak kecil itu dan Hinata, sementara pemuda berambut merah itu hanya diam dan dalam hatinya ia mengerti dengan apa maksud dari perkataan neneknya itu tapi tidak dengan Hinata. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksud oleh nenek itu.

'Apa maksudnya?' Tanya Hinata di dalam hati, ia tidak berani menanyakan secara langsung.

Kedua anak kecil itu menunduk dalam-dalam, "maafkan kami," ucap keduanya serempak juga.

Hinata memberi penolakan, kepalanya ia gelengkan dan kedua tangannya ia goyangkan, "ah tidak apa, tidak masalah..." Hinata tersenyum lembut setelahnya.

"Ano, seperti pertanyaanku tadi... Kalian siapa?" Tanya Hinata lagi.

Kedua anak itu saling pandang kemudian keduanya mengangguk bersamaan.

"Aku Konohamaru," jawab bocah dengan syal melilit di lehernya.

"Aku Udon," jawab bocah lainnya dengan kerah _turtle neck_ itu.

Hinata merasa kepalanya berputar, seakan-akan otaknya di paksa untuk berpikir dengan cepat tanpa henti.

"Udon? Konoha-maru?" Gumam Hinata pelan, "rasanya aku pernah mengenal kalian," gumam Hinata lagi, ia mencoba menerawang ingatannya namun hasilnya nihil. Ia tidak bisa mengingat apapun.

"Sudah, sudah..." Wanita tua itu menatap marah kepada kedua anak itu, "kau pilih salah satu kamar dengan nomor antara satu sampai sembilan!" Titahnya. Kunci-kunci dengan angka 1 sampai 9 di masing-masing gantungannya berbaris rapih di atas meja dihadapannya.

Hinata mengerjap kedua bola matanya pelan, "tapi kenapa kamar nomor dua dan tujuh tidak ada?" Tanya Hinata tidak mengerti.

Wanita dengan rambut hampir seluruhnya memutih itu menghela nafas rendah, mata sipitnya memandang Hinata dengan tatapan yang... Entahlah, Hinata sendiri juga tidak mengerti.

"Kamar dua dan tujuh sudah ada yang menempati, kau pikir apa lagi jawabannya?" Jawab wanita tua itu, datar.

Hinata tersenyum canggung, padahal tadinya ia akan memilih antara kamar 2 atau 7, sesuai dengan angka kelahirannya tapi sepertinya ia harus memilih angka lain.

"Ah, baiklah aku akan mengambil kamar nomor..." Tangan Hinata terulur untuk mengambil kunci kamar dengan angka 1 , sesuai dengan bulan kelahirannya 12 –karena angka 2 tidak ada jadi ia mengambil angka awal– tapi entah mengapa ketika ia melihat kunci dengan angka 9, ia merasa begitu tertarik dengan kunci itu, "sembilan," jawabnya tanpa sadar.

Diam-diam tanpa disadari Hinata, keempat orang itu tersenyum tipis.

Hinata pun meraih kunci tersebut, dan entah mengapa Hinata merasakan perasaan hangat menjalar dari jemarinya hingga keseluruh tubuh hingga tanpa sadar membuat Hinata tersenyum.

"Kau yakin dengan pilihanmu?" Tanya wanita tua itu.

Hinata mengangguk pelan, "ya, aku yakin," jawabnya dengan reflek mendekatkan kunci itu kearah dada atau lebih tepatnya jantungnya hingga membuat jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat tanpa ia ketahui alasannya namun ia menikmati hal itu, terlebih lagi tiba-tiba merasakan sebuah perasaan rindu menyusup dalam dirinya.

'Siapa? Siapa yang sedang aku rindukan ini?' Tanya Hinata pada dirinya sendiri dalam batinnya.

"Kamarmu ada di lantai atas. Di ujung lorong. Sasori akan mengantarmu," ucap wanita tua itu datar namun sanggup untuk menyadarkan Hinata dari segala pertanyaan di batinnya.

"Ah, iya baik," Hinata mengangguk mengerti, ia bangkit berdiri kemudian tangannya bergerak untuk mengambil tas kecilnya yang berisi dompet, ia berniat untuk membayar DP untuk kamar yang ia sewa.

"Sebaiknya anda melihat kamar yang akan anda tempati terlebih dahulu Hyuuga-san baru nanti kita bisa membicarakan masalah pembayaran," ucap pemuda berambut merah bernama Sasori dengan formal. Pemuda itu sejak awal hanya diam dan mendengarkan kini angkat bicara.

Hinata menatap curiga kearah Sasori, "tunggu... Bukankah saya belum mengenalkan namaku? Lantas mengapa kamu mengetahui namaku Sasori-san?" Tanya Hinata, pertanyaan demi pertanyaan muncul di benaknya, namun ntah mengapa alarm tanda bahaya tidaklah menyala didalam dirinya, ia sama sekali tidak merasa jika pemuda itu berbahaya.

Dengan sikap tenangnya, pemuda itu memasukan kedua tangannya pada jaket yang ia kenakan, "mata bulan itu, bukankah hanya keluarga Hyuuga yang memilikinya?" Tanya Sasori retoris, "saya tidak tau anda berasal dari klan Hyuuga atas atau klan Hyuuga bawah, tapi yang pasti mata bulan itu memang ciri khas klan Hyuuga kan?"

Hinata mengangguk pelan, "um, rasanya mungkin sedikit aneh karena aku belum mengenalkan diriku pada kalian. Salam kenal, aku Hyuuga Hinata, mohon bantuannya untuk beberapa bulan kemudian," Hinata membungkukan badannya.

Konohamaru dan udon saling bergumam pelan, "bahkan namanya saja sama," gumam keduanya bersamaan dengan kedua mata mereka terbelalak karena terkejut, begitu pula dengan Sasori dan wanita tua itu.

"Ekhemm..." Sasori berdeham, membersihkan tenggorokannya dan mencoba bicara, "saya Akasuna Sasori, anda bisa memanggilku Sasori," ucap Sasori sopan, kemudian ia menggulirkan pandangannya pada sang nenek, "beliau adalah Akasuna Chiyo, anda bisa memanggilnya Chiyo-san atau nenek Chiyo," dari sudut matanya Sasori dapat melihat neneknya mengangguk pelan seolah membenarkan ucapan si cucu.

Kemudian, Sasori menggulirkan matanya pada dua bocah kecil itu, "dan seperti yang sudah anda ketahui, yang menggunakan syal itu adalah Konohamaru dan yang disampingnya adalah Udon," kenal pemuda itu lagi.

Hinata mengangguk kecil tanda bahwa ia mengerti. Ia benar-benar merasa jika keempat orang yang ada di sekelilingnya ini bukanlah orang asing. Lantas apakah mereka pernah ke kediaman Hyuuga sebelumnya? Karena biasanya setiap minggu pasti ada tamu dari klan lain berkunjung ke kediaman Hyuuga, tapi kenapa Hinata tidak pernah mendengar nama Akasuna sebelumnya?

"Silahkan ikuti saya Hyuuga-san," Sasori membuka pintu keluarnya.

"H-ha'i!" Seru Hinata, ia menarik koper dan barang bawaannya yang lain kemudian mengikuti Sasori menaiki tangga, tapi sebelum itu ia mengucapkan terimakasih secara sopan pada nenek Chiyo.

Hinata naik ke atas dengan dibantu oleh Sasori dalam membawa kopernya, pemuda itu tidak ada banyak bicara selama ia membantu gadis bermata bulan itu.

Ketika keduanya sampai di depan kamar yang akan ditempati oleh Hinata. Hinata merasakan aura penuh kerinduan dari dirinya ketika ia menyentuh pintu kayu dengan nomor 9 itu.

"Hyuuga-san?" Panggil Sasori membuat Hinata yang tadinya sibuk sendiri dengan perasaannya jadi terbangun dari lamunannya.

"Ah iya Sasori-san?" Hinata mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum ia menaikan salah satu alisnya –walau nyatanya alisnya tertutup oleh poni, hingga ketika ia menaikan alisnya tidaklah terlihat.

"Kenapa anda tidak masuk? Apa anda tidak penasaran?" Tanya pemuda itu dengan nada yang datar, hampir tidak terdengar seperti sebuah pertanyaan di telinga Hinata.

"Ah iya," Hinata memasukan anak kunci yang ia pegang kedalam lubang kunci yang terdapat pada pintu.

Suara kunci yang terputar dan terbuka untuk pertama kali menghiasi siang mereka kali ini. Hinata membuka pintu lebar-lebar, matanya mengerjap kaget ternyata didalam kamar ini lebih luas dari perkiraannya, bahkan ini bisa dikatakan sebuah flat bukanlah sebuah kamar yang disewakan lagi.

"Bagaimana?"

"Ini terlalu mewah Sasori-san, aku rasa uangku sekarang tidak cukup untuk membayar DP nya," Hinata memainkan jarinya tanda bahwa ia gugup.

Sasori hanya menatap datar Hinata untuk beberapa saat, tapi akhirnya ia angkat bicara, "seperti yang sebelumnya saya bilang Hyuuga-san, pembayaran bisa dipikirkan nanti. Anda mau membayar setelah 1 bulan disini pun tidaklah masalah, karena selama ini kami menunggu orang yang cocok untuk tinggal disini," ucap Sasori dengan nada misterius di kalimat terakhirnya.

Hinata sadar akan kemisteriusan Sasori namun tetap memilih untuk bungkam, "baiklah Sasori-san," Hinata mengangguk kecil, "ah iya, tolong jangan terlalu formal denganku ya," pinta Hinata ketika pemuda itu hendak berbalik pergi, "juga jangan panggil aku dengan margaku ya? Aku rasa itu akan membuat kita akan canggung dikemudian hari."

Sasori menaikan salah satu alisnya seolah meminta alasan untuk hal itu.

Hinata sedikit kelabakan, ia tidak biasa berbicara dengan laki-laki lain selain keluarganya, jadi ia merasa sedikit canggung ketika harus dihadapkan pada situasi seperti ini, "ah aku bukan bermaksud apa-apa, ini hanya agar kita lebih akrab karena aku akan tinggal disini untuk beberapa bulan kedepan atau bahkan tahun," ucap Hinata panik, sungguh ia benar-benar canggung untuk bicara pada lawan jenisnya, ia harap Sasori bisa mengerti dengan maksud ucapannya dan tidak salah paham.

"Baiklah Hinata-san. Bisa ku panggil seperti itu?" Hinata mengangguk kecil.

"Terimakasih," ucap Hinata dengan pelan, namun masih dapat di dengar oleh Sasori. Pemuda berambut merah itu mengangguk kecil kemudian berbalik badan menjauhi Hinata.

Sasori sudah hampir mencapai tangga, namun ia tetap bisa mendengar ucapan Sasori yang seolah-olah berbisik.

"Aku harap gadis itu akan segera bertemu dengan _dia_."

Hinata beralih pada kopernya setelah ia menutup pintunya, suasana tidaklah terlalu gelap hingga ia tidak perlu menyalakan lampu. Hinata hanya dapat berdecak kagum ketika ia lagi-lagi kembali menyusuri kamar yang akan ia tempati selama beberapa bulan atau mungkin setahun kedepan.

Bagaimana ia tidak kagum, walau terlihat simple tapi tetap saja terlihat mewah karena sudah dilengkapi dengan ruang tamu, dapur, dan kamar tidur yang terpisah walau dalam sebuah ruangan yang terbatas.

Hinata menyusuri ruang tamu dan dapur yang masih dalam satu ruang yang sama dengan koper ditangannya. Kemudian ia menyusur ke kamar dan menemukan sebuah kasur berukuran _double, _sebuah meja kecil di samping kasur, sebuah pintu yang ia duga sebagai kamar mandi, sebuah meja semi solid beserta bangku beroda dengan bantalan empuk, sebuah pintu kaca dengan gorden yang terhubung dengan balkon, serta 2 lemari dengan salah satunya ada didekat pintu kamar mandi dan satunya ada didekat pintu kaca.

Hinata menatap bingung pada kedua lemari tersebut.

'Kenapa ada dua?' Pikir Hinata bingung, ia meletakkan kopernya di samping lemari yang dekat pintu kamar mandi.

Jemari lentik Hinata menyusuri pintu lemari itu dengan lembut, sejak awal ia merasakan keanehan dan hawa yang tidak enak menguar dan menyebar ke seluruh kamar. Dengan gerakan yang cepat dan tidak terperhitungkan, Hinata membuka kedua pintu lemari itu dan hanya mendapati kekosongan pada lemari itu.

'Ini aneh,' pikir Hinata, ia merasa janggal. Di detik berikutnya Hinata dapat merasakan jika ada seseorang atau mungkin sesuatu melintas dibelakangnya.

Hinata menengok ke belakang tubuhnya dan tidak mendapati siapapun atau apapun disana.

"Ada apa sebenarnya ini?" Tanya Hinata lirih, ntah pada siapa ia tunjukan pertanyaan itu tapi yang pasti gadis itu hanyalah sendirian –untuk saat ini.

Hinata kini menyusur ke pintu yang ia duga sebagai kamar mandi dan ketika ia membuka pintunya benarlah tebakannya.

Sebuah wastafel kecil, kloset dan bilik shower semi transparan terlihat jelas di kedua mata bulannya.

Hinata dalam hatinya berdecak kagum, tapi disatu sisi ia merasa was-was. Takutnya kan ternyata harga uang sewa kamar ini diluar angka wajar, makanya ia harus segera mencari kerja sambilan lain selain pekerjaan utamanya untuk uang tambahan biaya kebutuhan hidupnya.

Ketika Hinata sibuk berpikir, Hinata merasakan sebuah hembusan nafas di tengkuknya. Aroma hutan dan citrus merasuki indra penciumannya.

Deg!

Jantung Hinata terpompa 2 kali lebih cepat, adrenalin dalam tubuhnya seakan terpacu kuat dengan gerakan perlahan-lahan Hinata menengok kebelakang dan untungnya ia tidaklah menemukan apapun disana. Di detik itu juga Hinata tiba-tiba teringat pada sebuah film horor yang pernah ia tonton dimana keadaannya hampirlah serupa, dan ketika ia kembali membalik badan ia akan mendapati sosok menyeramkan dihadapannya.

Tubuh Hinata menegang, bohong jika ia katakan bahwa ia tidaklah takut akan hal seperti ini, dengan gerakan yang perlahan-lahan juga ia menengok ke depan dan untungnya ia tidak menemukan apapun disana. Kekhawatiran pada hal yang berlebihan sepertinya.

Hinata bergerak menuju ke arah lemari satunya, dan ia dapat mencium aroma mint disekelilingnya.

_"Jangan_ _buka_ _lemari_ _itu!"_ bisik sebuah suara yang terdengar datar. Namun bukankah manusia memiliki sifat alami untuk melanggar larangan yang dibuat? Semakin dilanggar akan semakin membuat penasaran.

Jari Hinata dapat merasakan tekstur yang kuat dari lemari ini dengan ukiran matahari dan juga rubah menghiasi kedua daun pintu lemari itu, berbeda dengan lemari sebelumnya yang nampak membosankan.

Tunggu dulu! Tiba-tiba alarm tanda bahaya berbunyi di otak Hinata. Tangannya merogoh sebuah semprotan merica yang terdapat didalam tas selempangnya.

Hinata berbalik badan dengan posisi siaga dan sebuah semprotan kaleng merica yang siap dipakai ditangannya, ia tidak segan-segan untuk menyemprot pada orang yang mencurigakan namun hasilnya nihil karena ia lagi-lagi tidak mendapati siapapun selain dirinya didalam kamar itu.

'Lantas, suara siapakah tadi itu?' Pikir Hinata.

Hinata kembali pada niat awalnya yang hendak membuka lemari itu, ia meletakkan botol semprotan mericanya di dekat kakinya sementara kedua tangannya memegang handle berbentuk bulat pada kedua daun pintu lemari itu yang ternyata memiliki ukiran berbentuk matahari.

Tanpa disadari Hinata, ukiran pada kedua handle dan lemari itu mengeluarkan sedikit pedar keemasan walau terlihat redup.

Dengan gerakan secara spontan Hinata langsung menarik kedua handle pintu itu hingga terbuka, di detik itu juga mata Hinata terbelalak kaget dan pekikan terdengar dari sela-sela kedua bibirnya yang kini terbuka sempurna.

"Kyaaaa!"

.

.

.

**To Be Continue...**

_Next or discontinue? _


End file.
